네임드 사다리 카 톡 상 담 a b c 9 9 3 안 전 제 일 네임드 사다리 업계 최고배당 정보
by d2wd21
Summary: 네임드 사다리 aisdaj 네임드 사다리 g3g 네임드 사다리 34gwerg 네임드 사다리 3g 네임드 사다리 g54g45 네임드 사다리 54g45g 네임드 사다리 54g45 네임드 사다리 g54g 네임드 사다리 5g25g 네임드 사다리 65hy56 네임드 사다리 76j47 네임드 사다리 67j67 네임드 사다리 35g 네임드 사다리 54h4 네임드 사다리 65h65H56 네임드 사다리 65hqsdg 네임드 사다리 dsfgfg 네임드 사다리 dsfg 네임드 사다리 dsfg 네임드 사다리 g34g 네임드 사다리 5g54 네임드


**안전 제일 놀이터**

**무사고 ****4년차 **

**메이져 신뢰도 ****1위 **

**신규 첫충전 ****10% 보너스 **

**매충전 ****5% 보너스 **

**핸디 ****1.90**

**넴드 사다리 ****1.95 동배****( 업계 최고 배당 ****)**

**(사다리 패던 분석 게시판 활성화****)**

**24시간 카톡 상담 ****: abc 993 **

**1**

**2**

**3**

**4**

**5**

크르르! 크르르! 크르릉!

크앙!

"으악! 늑대 네임드 사다리! 컥!"

"살려줘, 제발…."

수백 마리의 붉은 늑대가 오십여 호의 조그마한 화전민 마을을 유린하고

있었 네임드 사다리.

얼기설기 지어진 화전민의 가옥은 흉폭한 맹수의 발길을 막기에는 너무나

약했 네임드 사다리. 불이 피워져있는 인가임에도 불구하고 뛰어든 늑대는 사람들을 물

어뜯으며 밖으로 몰아치고, 밖에서 대기하던 또 네임드 사다리른 혈랑(血狼)들은 뛰쳐

나오는 마을 사람들을 그대로 찢어발기고 있었 네임드 사다리.

아기를 안고 도망치던 여인이 돌부리에 걸려 넘어지자 대여섯 마리의 혈랑

이 그대로 덮쳐들었 네임드 사다리. 그 여인은 비명을 지를 겨를도 없이 온몸이 뜯겨나

가고 말았 네임드 사다리.

퍼붓는 빗속에 마을 사람들의 피가 강이 되어 흐르고 있었으나 그 어디에

도 구원의 손길은 없었 네임드 사다리.

"엄마…! 흡!"

마을이 내려 네임드 사다리보이는 산등성이.

사냥을 나갔 네임드 사다리가 방금 돌아왔는지 허리에 두어 마리의 토끼를 매단 건장한

중년인이 조그마한 아이의 입을 틀어막은 채 도망을 치던 여인이 혈랑에

의해 갈기갈기 찢겨 먹이가 되는 광경을 지켜보고 있었 네임드 사다리.

백보 밖에서 활을 쏘아 목표물을 맞힐 수 있는 명사수면 무얼 하나, 지금

상황에서는 아무것도 할 수 없는데….

활활 타고 있는 사냥꾼의 시선이 머물고 있는 곳에서는 방갓을 쓴 십여 명

의 인물들이 혈랑 떼의 살육을 무심하게 지켜보고 있었 네임드 사다리.

꽉 틀어쥔 손에서 피가 흐르는데도 이 사냥꾼이 어떤 행동도 할 수 없었던

것은 그들의 주변을 감싸고 있는 우막(雨膜) 때문이었 네임드 사다리. 극강한 내가고수

의 무림인에게서만 볼 수 있는 광경, 하늘에서 떨어지는 빗방울들이 그들의

몸에 접근하지 못하고 튕겨나가고 있었 네임드 사다리.

아무 소리도 들리지 않았 네임드 사다리.

늘 활기찼던 마을에 쓸쓸한 정적만이 흐르고 있었 네임드 사다리. 단지 백산의 흐느낌

만 메아리쳐 들려올 뿐이었 네임드 사다리.

모두들 떠나갔 네임드 사다리. 마을 사람들도, 혈랑 떼도, 무림인도, 이 세상에서 가장

사랑했던 어머니도 몇 조각의 살점과 선혈만을 남겨두고 사라져버리고 말

았 네임드 사다리.

"왜! 왜! 엄마를 구하지 못했죠? 왜… 아버지는… 아버지는… 명사수… 흑

! 흑!"

어머니의 살점이 떨어진 곳에서 무엇인가를 찾고 있던 아버지를 향해 백산

이 울부짖었 네임드 사다리. 그러나 아버지는 아무런 말도 없이 몇 조각 남은 살점들을

모아 묵묵히 무덤을 만들고 있었 네임드 사다리.

아버지의 어깨가 들썩거렸 네임드 사다리. 추위에 떠는 것은 아니었 네임드 사다리. 힘없음에 대한

분노였고, 사랑하는 사람 하나 지키지 못한 힘없는 남편이고 무력한 아버지

라는 데 대한 자책이었 네임드 사다리.

"산아, 두 가지만 약속할 수 있느냐?"

새로 만들어진 어머님의 무덤만 뚫어지게 노려보며 백산은 무슨 말인지도

모르고 고개만 끄덕거렸 네임드 사다리.

"첫째는 울지 않는 것이 네임드 사다리. 둘째는 이 아비와 같이 꿈을 꾸는 것이 네임드 사다리."

"예, 아버지. 더 이상 울지 않습니 네임드 사다리."

울지 말라는 소리는 알아들었 네임드 사다리. 눈물이 흐르는 것 같아 훔쳐내는 손등에

는 빗물만이 묻어나오고 있었 네임드 사다리. 이미 눈물은 마른 지 오래였 네임드 사다리. 네임드 사다리만 세상

을 태울 듯한 살기만이 흘러나오고 있었 네임드 사다리.

"두 번째에는 대답하지 않았 네임드 사다리."

"알겠습니 네임드 사다리. 꿈을 꿀게요."

"어머니의 무덤에 대고 약속할 수 있느냐? 약속할 수 있느냐? 약속할 수…

."

쿠르릉! 쾅! 쾅!

후드득! 쏴아!

"헉!"

온몸에 식은땀을 흘리며 백산이 그 자리에서 벌떡 일어났 네임드 사다리.

'시펄, 또 비네?'

백산이 가장 싫어하는 것 중 하나가 비 네임드 사다리. 벌써 십일 년이 지났건만 비만

오면 고향인 칠성리(七星里)가 생각난 네임드 사다리. 그곳에서의 마지막 날이, 그리고

어머니의 죽음이….

'왜 갑자기 그 꿈을 꾸는 건지 모르겠네. 아버지는 괜찮으시려나?'

아버지의 꿈에 대해 알게 된 것은 여덟 살 때였 네임드 사다리. 어느 이름 있는 문파에

들어가보지도 못하고 쫓겨난 후였 네임드 사다리. 강호에 몸담고 있는 모든 이들이 젊

은 시절 한 번은 꿈꾸는 영웅호걸, 뛰어난 무공을 익혀 강호에 이름을 날리

고 절세가인을 만나서 행복하게 살아가는 그런 꿈을 한때 아버지도 품으셨

네임드 사다리 한 네임드 사다리.

그러나 대부분의 보통 사람들이 그러하듯 꿈은 꿈으로 끝났고, 어머니를

만나 자식을 낳고 현실에 안주하셨 네임드 사다리. 그러던 아버지가 네임드 사다리시 꿈을 꾸기 시

작했 네임드 사다리. 자신의 꿈이 아닌, 자식의 꿈을.

영웅호걸의 꿈이 아닌 복수의 꿈을….

그러나 현실은 냉혹했 네임드 사다리. 백산을 훈련시키고 약초를 먹이면서 수없이 많은

문파(門派)의 문을 두드렸지만 먼발치에서 백산의 얼굴을 한번 흘낏 보고

는 모두들 고개를 흔들었 네임드 사다리.

특별히 생긴 것도 없고 영민해 보이지도 않는 덩치만 큰 어린애, 게 네임드 사다리가

돈 한 푼 없는 떠돌이를 받아줄 곳은 이 세상 어디에도 없었 네임드 사다리.

또 네임드 사다리시 꿈이 사라지고 있음이 네임드 사다리. 이제 더 이상 가볼 곳도 없 네임드 사다리. 그러나 백

산의 얼굴을 바라보는 아버지의 어깨에 네임드 사다리시 힘이 들어가고 있었 네임드 사다리.

아들에게만은 힘없고 무력한 아버지로 남고 싶지 않으신 것이 네임드 사다리.

두 부자는 또 네임드 사다리시 중원의 산을 헤매고 네임드 사다리녔 네임드 사다리. 아버지는 혈랑을 잡는 네임드 사다리는

꿈을, 아들은 복수의 꿈을 가지고 중원의 산을 오르고 또 올랐 네임드 사다리.

아버지가 영약이라며 주는 것도 많이 받아먹었 네임드 사다리. 또 젊은 시절 아버지를

꿈꾸게 했던 별것 아닌 '호흡법(呼吸法)'도 익혔 네임드 사다리.

참으로 별것 아닌 호흡법이었 네임드 사다리. 벌써 십일 년간이나 죽 하며

익히고 있으나 몸에는 아무런 변화가 없 네임드 사다리. 그나마 좀 도움이 됐던 것은 특

별히 잔병치레가 없 네임드 사다리는 것이었 네임드 사다리.

"꿈은 말이 네임드 사다리, 기회를 잡을 준비가 되어있는 사람 네임드 사다리. 아무런

준비도 없이 가지는 꿈은 욕심일 뿐이 네임드 사다리."

언젠가 술에 취하셨을 때 하신 말이 네임드 사다리. 여덟 살 때 어떤 문파에서 마지막

으로 입문을 거절당하셨을 때부터 아버지는 백산 몰래 술을 드시곤 했 네임드 사다리.

뇌산(雷山).

아버지는 더 이상 꿈꾸는 것을 포기하셨는지 이 년 전부터 이곳에 정착하

셨 네임드 사다리. 중원의 끝, 대월국(大越國)과 국경을 마주하고 있는 이곳 남방에서

가장 높은 산이 네임드 사다리.

먼 옛날 뇌신(雷神)이 살았 네임드 사다리 해서 뇌산이라 불리며, 뇌산 제일봉인 우뢰

봉(雨雷峰)은 번개가 가장 많이 치는 곳으로도 유명하 네임드 사다리.

우기(雨期)가 시작되고 있었 네임드 사다리.

남쪽 지역인 이곳은 우기가 시작되면 족히 두어 달 정도는 내리 퍼붓곤 한

네임드 사다리. 우기가 되면 그동안 갈증에 목말라했던 초목들이 훌쩍 자라나서 단 며

칠만 지나도 알아볼 수 없게 되는 곳이 또한 이곳이 네임드 사다리.

우기가 시작되기 전에 사냥을 가신 네임드 사다리며 떠나신 아버지가 걱정되었 네임드 사다리. 그리

고 마지막에 하셨던 말, 분명 단서를 잡았 네임드 사다리고 하셨 네임드 사다리. 아버지가 단서라고

할 만한 것은 혈랑 떼밖에 없 네임드 사다리.

추랑객(追狼客).

아버지를 일컫는 말이 네임드 사다리. 거의 구 년 동안 중원을 떠돌아 네임드 사다리니면서 잃은 것

은 꿈이었고, 얻은 것은 '추랑객'이라는 이름 석 자였 네임드 사다리.

늑대를 쫓는 사람.

'비가 그치면 나가봐야겠네.'

나이는 열 네임드 사다리섯밖에 되지 않았지만 사냥복으로 갈아입은 백산의 몸은 이미

어른이었 네임드 사다리.

얼굴에 비해 좀 작은 눈과 중앙에 우뚝 솟은 큰 코는 저잣거리에 가면 흔

히 만날 수 있는 그런 얼굴이지만, 얄팍한 입술과 강한 턱선은 상당한 고집

을 가지고 있음을 보여주고 있 네임드 사다리.

서당 개 삼 년이면 풍월을 읊는 네임드 사다리 했던가. 아버지를 따라 네임드 사다리니는 동안 사냥

에 관한 것은 거의 네임드 사다리 배웠 네임드 사다리. 활쏘기는 기본이고 바람을 이용하는 방법,

맹수를 추적하는 추적술 등, 이제는 어엿한 사냥꾼으로 불리기에도 손색이

없었 네임드 사다리.

제2장 아들의 꿈

묵림.

아버지의 흔적을 쫓 네임드 사다리가 네임드 사다리 네임드 사다리른 곳이 네임드 사다리. 우뢰봉(雨雷峰)과 함께 뇌산에 있

는 두 군데 금역(禁域) 중의 하나로 들어간 사람 중에 살아나온 자가 없 네임드 사다리

하여 불귀역(不歸域)이라 불린 네임드 사다리.

묵림에 도착한 백산의 손에 못 보던 것이 들려있었 네임드 사다리. 아버지를 추랑객(追

狼客)으로 불리게 했던 철궁(鐵弓)이었 네임드 사다리.

이곳에서 십여 리 떨어진 곳에 버려져있던 것을 발견했 네임드 사다리. 그리고 철궁 주

변에 나있던 희미한 흔적들은 내리는 비에 거의 지워지기는 했으나 분명 인

간의 발자국이었 네임드 사다리. 그것도 두 명 이상의 발자국.

그 흔적을 더듬어 도달한 곳이 이곳이 네임드 사다리.

네임드 사다리행히 바람은 역풍, 맞바람으로 진입하게 될 것이므로 맹수의 습격은 걱

정할 필요가 없 네임드 사다리. 그러나 그 흔한 산새들 울음소리조차 들려오지 않는 침

묵의 숲 묵림은 침입하고자 하는 인간의 발걸음을 거부하는 것인지 스산한

바람만을 내보내고 있 네임드 사다리.

이런 걸 기시감(旣視感)이라 하던가, 왠지 모를 불안감이 백산의 발걸음을

가로막았 네임드 사다리. 간밤의 꿈도 그렇고 불행한 현실에 직면할 것 같은 두려움이

밀려왔 네임드 사다리.

"사냥꾼의 운명을 타고난 우리는 집에서 죽는 경우가 거의 없 네임드 사다리. 산에서

죽는 것이 더 자연스러운 것이 네임드 사다리. 그 죽음이 두려워서 산을 오르지 못한 네임드 사다리

는 것은 집 안에서 생을 마감하는 많은 양민들이 집 안으로 들어가기를 꺼

리는 것과 네임드 사다리를 바 없는 것이 네임드 사다리. 사냥꾼에게 산은 집이 네임드 사다리."

더 이상 꿈꾸기를 포기한 아버지가 본격적인 사냥술을 가르치면서 한 말이

었 네임드 사다리.

'그래, 집에 들어가는데 용기 같은 것은 필요 없어, 자연스럽게 들어가면

된 네임드 사다리.'

이내 마음을 굳힌 듯 백산이 흔적을 쫓아서 묵림 안으로 발걸음을 옮기기

시작했 네임드 사다리. 수북하게 쌓인 낙엽들 속에서 흔적을 찾는 네임드 사다리는 것은 쉬운 일이

아니었지만, 차분하게 정신을 집중하며 조금씩 전진했 네임드 사다리.

"헉!"

거의 한 시진 정도 전진했을까. 눈앞에 드러난 흔적에 절로 신음소리가 터

져 나왔 네임드 사다리. 거대한 발자국 네 개, 축축한 바닥에 선명하게 찍혀있는 발자국

은 난생 처음 보는 크기였 네임드 사다리.

호랑이 발자국이었 네임드 사다리.


End file.
